


The Worst,  Best Thing

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castaway Shiro, M/M, Mer! Lance, More tags later?., This will be longer than planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: Shiro escaped from Davy Jones ship,  cast away and drifting on the open ocean. Wish luck maybe someone will save him,  or he will die before he is once more found





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbandonedLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/gifts).



> So I planned this gift for Knightnurastar because she is wonderful. And It was only supposed to be a chapter but now it's going to be a few since like, I can only write on my phone or tablet right now -w-;; but I hope you enjoy this hun!!

Lance sighed as he swam around, his tail shimmering in the rays of light of the upper levels of the water. The light made the deep blue of his scales reveal their other tones of violet and lighter blues that only really stood out in the light. He began humming softly as he traveled head occasionally breaking the surface to take a look around. He noticed a small dingy out in the distance and frowned, usually those ships didn’t go to far from the land and this was way to far out in the open sea for safe travel.

 He looked at the sky and saw clouds rolling towards them further out but a storm may be rising. He ducks beneath the surface and swims at full speed towards the small boat and is there quickly he check the bottom for damages and then pokes his head up. He sees a hand dangling over the edge and a tuft of white hair. He grabs the edge and pulls himself up gently opposite the hand and looks in. He notes the supplies in the boat appear to be almost gone before taking a look at the human. He was muscular but started to show signs of weight loss and dehydration as the afternoon sun beat down on him. He was wearing a light shirt and some slacks that appeared to have a few tears in them. The man was handsome enough Lance decided and managed to get him not leaning on the edge without waking him he grabbed the line used to tie off the boat and gave it a few tugs. Deciding it was sturdy and ducked under the waves once more and began towing the boat at a rapid enough clip. 

 

Shiro came too feeling something damp touch his face and opened his eyes groggily. At first all he could make out was a mop of messy white hair and a handsome face. Then he noticed the finned ears and patches of blue violet scales on the man’s dark skin. He scrabbled back quickly, stopping only for the wall behind him, eyes wide and confused and realized he was in a cave, but that was an afterthought to the man in front of him. The man was all but naked,  save for a blue violet shimmering skirt around his waist. All over his body where patches of scales on the same tone as his skirt. 

The man smiled at him “The sleeping prince is awake” he laughs “you really shouldn’t move much. I need to tend to your injuries. They could get worse if you don’t” he crawls forward slowly “you don’t want to lose a limb do you? “ he asks tilting his head. 

Shiro did not respond starting at the strange person.  It took him a few moments to find his voice :” Where am I?  And Who are you?” hey says moving to pull his leg away from the scantily clad man. “D don’t tough me!”

Lance smirks tightening his grip on the man’s ankle “I’m trying to help. You’ll lose another limb at this point and I don’t have any fancy prosthetics like the one you have there. Let me treat it handsome. And I’ll get you something to eat as well” he places a wet hand over the injuries and begins to chant softly his palm glowing azure. He moves his hand over all of Shiro’s wounds and they all turn pale and scarred. “there. All infection has been removed. Though I couldn’t get rid of the scars. Though,  I think they suit you! You can call me Lance. Now,  what is your name? “ he inquires propping himself up on his elbows kicking his feet in the air “Once I know that I will fetch you some food”

Shiro’s eyes are wide as he watches the wounds that have pained him for over a week heal up and nearly vanish,  all the pain going with it.  In the moment,  it seemed this… Lance meant him no Ill will. “You can call me Shiro… Why did you save me? “ he asks 

“eh,  I was bored and thought it would be a shame to let someone so nice looking die out in the open Waters like that. Now,  let me go find you food. You’ll find things to make a fire here in this cave. By the way you won’t be able to leave without my assistance. So I’d sit tight. They may be clothes that could fit you. So I’d check them out” 

Lance pushes himself to his feet and looks unsteady ae he turns to face the water and dives in vanishing beneath the surface  

Shiro crawls forward looking into the water startled and only sees a shimmer of blue vanishing  into the darker depths. He sat back on his heels frowning,  uncertain how Lance dove so quickly and so deep. He decided to take his advice and found materials in the cave to build a small fire and found a chest of clothes. The only thing in there that fit where some pants,  however that was enough to get him out of the drenched clothes he was still in. He stripped out of his clothes and quickly warmed by the fire and dried off some before slipping into the new pants. He turned to look towards the water for any sign of Lances return and jolted,  seeing him sitting by the water looking at home with admiration. 

Lance returned as Shiro was drying himself by the first before dressing, much to Lance’s disappointment. “Awwwww…. You looked so nice without those constricting clothes. Any who…  I brought you some fish you prefer them cooked yes?” he holds out two sizable fish to Shiro, not standing and coming closer,  his eyes skirting to the fire wearily. “I know you humans need to be warm and fire works but I personally dislike it. “ 

Shiro walks over cautiously,  Lance only reaffirming his concerns of Lance being something other than Human “what…  what are you? “ he asks quickly taking the fish and stepping back towards the fire. 

Lance smiled brightly at him and laughs “I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out. I have scales,  I found you in the middle of the sea,  and am mostly…  the word you humans use is…  naked?  I’m a merfolk” he smiles kicking his feet in the air as he rolled to his stomach and the shimmer skirt extends down his legs and turns into fins, the scales glistening under the stray beams of sunlight flowing into the cavern. 

Shiro made a strangled noise and quickly sat down. “a a Merfolk? I thought…  I thought those where only legends! And if you do exist…  why didn’t you drown me? Or eat me” he sounds mildly frantic and 

Lance sighs letting his legs return and shakily gets to his feet and staggers closer to Shiro,  but keeps away from. The fire “Isn’t it obvious? I’ve said several times. I didn’t want someone so handsome to die. And I wanted to know why you where drifting like that. I don’t often find people marooned that aren’t from a nearby shipwreck. So clearly there is a story. And cook your fish! You need to eat. There is water I purified earlier that you can drink as well” Lance waves his hands at Shiro as if to say ‘hurry up!’

Shiro keeps an eye on Lance,  not entirely trusting him,  and gets his fish cooking and finds the buckets of water. He quickly drinks his fill, the water cool and more refreshing than anything he ever had,  even when on land. 

“see? Feel better? I’m a priest of sorts for my people. So I have some handy magic” Lance seems to boast “I can’t make human food though. And the food I make you wouldn’t like” he pouts “but I’ll give you a few days to recover and eat, before I make you a one time offer that would change your life. I’ll bring you fish each day and make you fresh water. I must return before people question where off I’ve gone and search for me. See you soon Shiro “ Lance staggers over to where Shiro is at the water and kisses his cheek before quickly retreating to the water diving in once more. 

Shiro looks incredibly confused that Lance Kissed him,  and seems so intent on assisting him. And he’s a what…  Priest? This whole day has been confusing, not that he isn’t grateful to be saved but….  Not anywhere he pictured his life going. He smelt something charring and recalled his fish and ran over to stop it from burning. He ate his fill,  which ended up being both fish,  before fashioning himself something to sleep on,  uncertain what tomorrow would bring  

 


End file.
